User talk:Tycio
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Leonoboru page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 01:27, October 7, 2013 (UTC) re: URL (message to Leonoboru) You had left a message yesterday for Leonoboru offering to fix the URL for the wiki. According to the users list, he hasn't logged into his account for over 2 years, so you're not likely to get an answer from him. There is another wiki which is also about The Emperor's New Groove, located at the better URL of http://emperorsnewgroove.wikia.com. It only has 8 pages, the last edit was over a year and a half ago (discounting the one where I undid someone's rant on a help page), the lone admin/founder hasn't been there in over 4.5 years and hasn't logged into their account in over a year. This wiki has 160 pages on it, so the better way to fix this would be to delete the other wiki and give this one the emperorsnewgroove.wikia.com URL. It's something I was going to suggest later if I ever decided to adopt this wiki, but there are other wikis that needed help more than this one and I just put in a request to adopt one yesterday. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:03, October 8, 2013 (UTC) : It appears that the NewGroove one was made in 2008 and this Neworld one in 2009. I guess the original just never got the same amount of attention. : I just wish I could think of a URL which also takes into account the spinoffs (New School, Krunk's Groove) but nothing comes to mind. +Y 03:42, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :: You can just reply here. I can remember to check your page for any updates. For the URL, emperorsnewgroove is the natural choice. There really isn't much to prevent you from using that URL for this wiki. Excluding Wikia staff, there have been exactly 10 people there during its entire history. Mine was the last edit, almost 5 months ago. Prior to that, the last user was TheSitcomLover, who made an edit just under 5 months previous to mine. Its admin, Kadajvince, made two dozen edits between 1/6/2008 and 1/26/2009, close to four years ago. The loss of 8 pages from an abandoned wiki should not actually be a loss. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:38, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :::FYI, it is my intention by the end of the year (I too have other wikis queued ahead of this one) to adopt this wiki and seek the closure of the other one --Love Robin (talk) 08:35, October 11, 2013 (UTC)